


Baby your back

by Lily_Kline1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Protective Gabriel (Supernatural), Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Kline1/pseuds/Lily_Kline1
Summary: Sam and Dean get back from a complicated hunt when Sam finds a note but who is it from.......
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Who is it??

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction. i am open to critisism. Inspired by many other works.

It was supposed to be a normal hunt. The Werewolf pack was bigger than expected. They were ready to pray to Cas when Dean had killed the leader of the pack in which made them all scatter. After the boys went back to the motel. "I'm going to shower, to much blood." Dean said walking to the bathroom hoping Cas would join him as usual. Sam had started getting ready for bed, Dean and Cas still showering. Sam noticed something under his pillow. a note? From who? he picked it up and it read 'boys, it has been to long. How are you? How is Castiel? I know this is a bit weird but I just feel it is to much for you guys to see me like this or you wouldn't be reading this. Okay, just tell Cas AAAHH. Thanks boys. be safe! Sincerely, The Man.' 

*

"Who the hell is 'The Man'" Dean said in a curiuosly angry tone. 

"I.....I don't know." Sam replies in a darker weirder tone. "But I know who can help us find out."

Sam walks off grabbing his phone and dialing, no longer paying attention to dean. Dean sat on the couch praying...praying to Cas. He had given up hope and told Sam (who was on the phone) he was going to get beer. Sam nodded now talking on the phone with someone. As he was starting the car he heard something. He looked up and there was Cas sitting in the passenger seat. He explained everything to him as they left. When they got back they heard Sam talking to a girl but it wasn't Eileen. 

"Son.. of ..a .bitch, Rowena Macleod." Dean said as he walked closer

"Hello boys..." 

"This...It...It's cosmic...." Cas managed

"And I have a spell to find it or better yet summon it." Rowena replies

"Well let's get work." Dean said

The time for the incantation was approching, fast. Sam was worried was it Chuck? Micheal? Billy? His mind was going 200 Mph. Finally Rowena told them she had finished the spell. Cas terrified of what was going to happen he hid by the bed with his angel blade. The lights started to shatter then everything was silent.... calm almost.

"Hello brother...."


	2. You're Alive?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They thought he was dead (again) but they were wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after events in Apocolapyes world.

Cas turns his head to see who had said that. "G.. Gabriel? You're alive." Cas blurted making everyone turn around. Gabe was laying on the ground next to Cas .

"What the hell I..we thought you were dead." Sam said reluctently 

"And who told you that Samsquatch." Gabe replied smoothly as Cas helped him off the ground. 

" Well, Michael. And we saw your dead body and the mark from your wings." tears no welling up in Sam's eyes as the words escaped his lips. Gabe was trying not to laugh at everyone's confusion

"Okay, did he call you Samsquatch?" Dean asked breaking the painful silence that was in the hotel room. 

"Well, yes. He says it because i am awfully large." Sam said holding back tears. "How are you not dead Gabe?"

"I am the Trickster you ass'. I have escaped my brothers killing me many times. Too many." Sam almost couldn't hold them back anymore when Gabe said those words.

After a long conversation that almost seemed to long, Cas and Gabe randomly picked up on Angel Radio. 

"Dean and you should go, They don't know Sammy and me hear are alive. Better stay that way now." Gabe said to Cas 

"Okay, we should be back in an hour or so." Cas said as he grabbed Dean and walked out the door. 

Leaving Gabe and Sam.....Alone....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for such short chapters then next one will be longer and better. if you have any ideas feel free to comment.


	3. Authors note

So sorry I haven't been up to date. I have been so busy and I write the chapters down in my notebook first. So if anyone wants to help or write chapters comment please. Thank you for reading this is really my only way of coping with my issues. (;

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed please leave comments and i am open to people helping me with my work. Sorry for it being a short chapter. I am currently working on chapter 2.


End file.
